The Hooded Figure
by 01solu03
Summary: What if Hiccup forgott that Stoick was his father?Genderbender. Rated T for violence, Maybe some whoohoo in later chapters and foul language if you ask me. And sorry if you think of Nissa from Daypeace Encounter but i just think that it is a very beautiful name. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all!
1. Chapter 1:Past

**Hicca's POV**

I messed it up...again and under a dragon raid to make it worse.

I am pretty sure i will get scolded and a slapp to the face when i get home.

"Make sure she gets home" i heard my father say to Gobber" i have her mess to clean up"

He gave me an angry glare before he walks away and Gobber slapped me in the backhead to get me moving. I was different mostly because of that i was weak, small and clumpsy like clumpsyness itself. But i also had different eyes. I had green dragon eyes. Only my mother Valka, my sister Nissa, my father Stoick, Gobber and Gothi the elder knew about i was in the village i always hid my eyes because i didn't want the whole village to freak out. When we walked past my cousin Snotpearl and her friends Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Chickenlegs, Astron and Nissa they started to insult me.

"Thank you for the help useless we really needed it" Snotpearl said.

"Thanks, thanks i atleast tried you fucking idiot"i said to her.

She just stood there dumbstruck. I had never said anything mean to her ever. As we walked away i saw Astron stand up and Nissa give me a sad look.

**Later that night Hicca's POV**

Me, Nissa and my mother sat and talked about earlier when dad came home. As he opened the door we all stood up. At the same moment he saw me he got caught in fury, he closed the door behind him and just stood there and glared at me.

"Didn't i told you to stay inside!" he screamed at me.

"Y-Yes, b-but the d-dragons lit the h-house on f-fire"i stammered scared of his glare. As usually he didn't believe me.

"She's right Stoick" mom said as she saw that he didn't believe me.

"Quiet"dad said without taking his glare of me"go and make food Valka".

"Yes Stoick" she answered as she walked out of the room and in to the kitchen.

Dad walked towards me and didn't take his glare of me. I backed of until i was against the wall. Nissa just stood there and watched. She had never seen dad slapp me before. She has never seen dad angry at me before. Did i forget to tell you? Nissa is the star-child of this family, i am older then her but she is still the star-child. Why? Because she is strong, good with weapons and she has killed a dragon. Dad stood in front of me and just glared at me. He raised his hand and i closed my eyes and waited for the slapp. He slapped me on my right cheek but harder than usually. Usually i manage to stand on my feet but he slapped me to hard this time.

"HICCA"Nissa screamed as i screamed and feel to the ground and she ran to my side. I held my hand over where he slapped me. My right cheek and up to over my right eye and down to the right side of my mouth was soaked in blood and full of smal wounds.

"MOM" she screamed. My mom came running out of the kitchen and stopped and glared at me then to dad who still had his hand up.

"_No"_she whispered. She knew the day would come where the chief slapped me to hard but she thought that i would be older then, man now i was just 15. She ran to my side and when the chief saw that he snapped out of the fury and glared wide eyed at me.

"What happened?" mom asked me.

"The chief slapped me" i said. When i said that everyone froze. When dad had slapped me before and mom asked me what happened i always answered "Dad slapped me" but now i said "The chief slapped me".

"We need to get her to Gothi" mom said and looked at Nissa who nodded. They helped me up and we walked over to Gothi. The chief walked behind us slowly stil shocked over what he had done. When we came to Gothi my mom, Nissa and the chief waited outside while Gothi checked me over. When she came out everyone stood up(Note: I had already trained Toothless).

"There is good news, bad news and worse news what do you wan't to hear first?" Gothi asked.

"Good news?" Nissa asked (as the only one in my age that actually cared about me).

"The good news is that her wounds will heal good if cleaned every day" Gothi said happily.

"Bad news?" mom asked worried.

"The bad news is that there will be smal scars over her right cheek, over her right eye and on the right side of her mouth and chin" Gothi said a little bit sader.

"What could possibly be worse then that?" Stoick asked.

"The worse news is that she have forgotten that you are her father and all the father and daughter memories you two had."

"_Wich father and daughter memories?"_Nissa cut off whispering everyone glared at her.

"She remembers that Nissa is her sister and Vallka is her mother but she don't remember you as her father she just remember you as the chief"

Everyone looked with wide eyes att Gothi.

"Can we meet her?" Stoick asked.

" I will go in to her and see if she want's visitors" Gothi said as she walked inside.

A little while later she came running out.

"She's gone"she said

"But she left a note for you" she said as she gave them the note.

Mom took the note and started to read out loud.

"Dear mom and Nissa

Since the chief slapped me i don't feel welcomed here so i ran away. I will clean my wounds so i don't get a infection incase we meet again. I have no idea if we are gonna meet again but i will always be close

from Hicca" she read.

"_Hicca"_ she whispered as she began to fall to the ground crying.

They thought i meant i would be close to them through their hearts but i will be close and watch them...all the time.


	2. Chapter 2:Oh crap!

**Four years later Nissa's POV**

There have gone four years since Hicca ran awayand now i am eighteen.

We don't have dragon raids as often as when she was here and some people are startinng to blame her for the attacks. I have told my friends about her eyes. Sometimes people get leather and stuff stoolen from them and i have seen shadows in the night. Dad doesn't care about Hicca anymore and says that she was not needed anyway and she woould have grown up to be weak. I think he only says that because of that he forgott about him. But mom doesn't go out anymore and have shut everyone out sice she left.

**Hicca's POV**

There have gone four years since i ran away and now i am ninteen.

I have lived around the village of Berk and stoolen leather and stuff to survive. I was nearly caught sometimes but i luckily got away. I have lived with my tame night fury Toothless.

"So the flight suit are almost done bud" i told Toothless as i looked on my flight suit wich had a hood and was made of hard leather and he started to jump around and wanted to test i out"i said ALMOST"i told him grining as he became angry.

"I just need metall so i need to sneak in to the force"i told him"I'll go tonight and i will wear the flight suit"

**Later that night**

I was woken up by Toothless telling me we need to go.

"You stay here bud but i will whistle if i need help" i told him and he nodded.

I sneaked in to the village and in to the force and got the metall i needed. I wasn't expecting to see six persons around my age standing outside when i came there.

"Oh no" i said as i turned around and ran towards the back door only to be greeted by the smith "shit" i said as he picked me up as if i where a sack of potatoes. People had started to gather around the entrence to the force in a ring and the smith put me in the center. Everyone stared at me as one of the six in my age (he looked like the oldest, he because of the voice) started to talk.

"So the one who had stealed from us is a Hicca" he said laughing as the other villagers started to laugh.

Their chief came and stood in one of the holes of the circle.

"Please,stop" i begged as their laughs reminded me of my earier life.

The chief seemed to recognice my voice so did one of the six in my age and a woman that stood beside the chief.

"Stop" the chief ordered them. They emidietly stopped laughing and looked at him strangely. He walked towards me and tried to ge my hood.

"NO" i screamed as i pulled back. I didn't want anyone to see my face. I didn't wan't everyone to freak out.

"Why can't you let anyone see you face!" he said loud.

There was room in the circle and i thought of what i said before.

"_I will whistle if i need help"_

I whistled and hoped that Toothless could hear me. Not long after a black dragon came into the circle.

"C'mon Toothless we need to get away" i said as i mounted him. The vikings started to ready their weapons.

"_Yes" _i thought as we lifted but that thought was not for. Soon i felt something wrap around me and Toothless.

"Bola" i thought as we fell to the ground.

When we landed people started to run to us and they seperated me and Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS" I screamed" TOOTHLESS,TOOTHLESS"

"_Toothless" _i whispered when i could't see him anymore.

They took me to the chief's house and when we got there they tied me up against a chair.

"We can make a deal" i said to the chief desperate.

"Can we?" he asked.

"Yes we can. I want to have one fight against the fighter Nissa and one against the fighter Astron" i said.

The chief looked at me and then over to the two fighter that i had just challanged who stood in a corner with everyone else in their age.

"If i win you let me and my dragon go and if Astron win he's fight he got to kill me and my dragon on his own and we won't fight" i said.

Astron didn't seem disapointed at this so i continued.

"If Nissa wins her round she get to kill me and my dragon without us fighting but if i win me and my dragon win get to go" i finished.

"And you get to kill me" Nissa said.

"No, i will not kill anybody" i said calmly.

"I will agree when you have showed who you are" the chief said.

"I will show who i am when you have agreed, and you can't back down or play easy on me only because who i am after i have shown you because i can say i am not gonna go easy on you" i said " Oh, and you got to use your own weapons" i finished.

"We agree" Astron said only to earnn a angry glare from the chief.

"Okay i will show you who i am but first can you please untie me it is pretty hard too get the hood of when you are tied up" i said as a matter of fact.

The chief ordered his men to untie me and as they did i stood up. I reached for my hood but hesitated. I grabbed my hood and pulled it down. Everyone gasped.

"Hic-Hicca?" my mother and Nissa said in the same time.

"Hello" i said calmly and just smiled at their faces.

The chief started to walk towards me but i just backed of remembering what he had done.

"We need to pull off the fights" he said to his men who nodded.

"NO" i screamed"you agreed with not backing down when i had shown who i was"


	3. Message

Hey guys i think i will take a break and make one story at a time

Please review for ideas and no flames please bye ;).


End file.
